the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaond
The implantation method used by the slaadi to reproduce is well known and feared, but what few planewalkers realize is that even when a victim is cleansed of the infection the remnants of chaos often persist. These lingering elements are overlooked as the unsuspecting soul continues about their life, but can become painfully obvious when their descendants appear more slaad than human. These hybrids are usually killed, but some are simply abandoned in remote places of the wild. Few survive on their own for long, but a small number manage to thrive and even procreate. As the generations pass, the slaad taint weakens and the human side grows stronger, allowing them to live lives that are more normal. The mark of chaos always remains with these planetouched, known as chaonds, forever separating them from humans and even other planar creatures. Personality: Chaonds are outgoing, flamboyant creatures. Whimsical and emotional, they are prone to sudden shifts in mood as well as flights of fancy, and feel no need to excuse their actions to others. Few look past the present moment or their own desires, and they are generally amused by the tendency of other races to trouble themselves with thoughts of the past and future. Though they are naturally very social, many people find their insensitivity to social custom and fits of emotion unsettling. This does not bother the chaonds, however, as they expect nothing from those around them and couldn’t care less about the opinions of others. Their own interests and tastes change rapidly, causing them to live by a variety of different lifestyles and morals. They are not without reason for their actions, only quick to change their mind and even faster to act off it. Physical Description: Chaonds normally appear as rudimentary humans with thick chests and limbs, blocky facial features, and slowly shifting skin and hair color. They range in height from 5’1 to 5’10, and are normally twice as wide as a typical human is. Many are repulsed and a little intimidated by the chaonds’ savage body shape and posture, which disguises an agility surpassing most. Chaonds wear virtually anything, even patching different assortments of clothing together and equipment, having little interest in appearance or style. The result is often a gaudy display of color and design matching the chaond’s own unorthodox form. They also possess a wide variety of unique physical features that link them to their slaad ancestor from patches of hardened scales to reptilian hands and feet. Most have a gravelly voice that sometimes resembles a croak when they are excited. These are just a few physical abnormalities; over the generations nearly any sort of alteration may develop among. Relations: The chaonds’ indifference to the opinions and rules of others serves as both a blessing and a curse in their relationships. While most find chaonds pleasant companions (overlooking their frequent outbursts of emotion), the chaos planetouched are rarely welcome among structured societies or organizations. Chaonds instead choose to spend most of their time in the wild on the edge of civilization, mixing with others infrequently and only for short periods. Well aware of their unusual heritage and form, they tend to get along with any other race, treating everyone as equals with an openness that surprises the most liberal person. They get along particularly well with bariaur, who share their free spirited nature, and many tieflings feel some common ground with them. Chaonds view those who impose laws on themselves and others as misguided, and have no compunctions against ignoring or actively working against such tyrants. Alignment: Chaonds are inherently chaotic due to their slaad blood, but can be of any moral alignment. They are often self-centered in their apathy for the concerns of those around them, but some feel a calling to protect the freedom and lives of others. With anything being capable for the chaos-touched, some chaond show a preference for order and structure over freedom. Such folk are the exception, however. b: Chaonds have no organized culture or place to call home, but often live on the edge of planar civilizations. Rarely do they assume ownership of a particular area, believing that others have as much claim as they do, and having no desire to sit in one location for long. Belief: Firmly believing that they choose their own path, chaonds have little use for fates or powers, and abhor enforced religion. Some choose to ally themselves with chaotic deities, if they share a similar belief or goal, but are as likely to ignore dictates as they are to obey them if it doesn’t fit with the chaond’s current taste. Naturally, the Xaositects have the highest number of chaond members, though a few can be found among the Transcendent Order and Revolutionary League. Language: Most chaond speak Planar Trade, though their travels give them access to a wide variety of languages. Names: Chaond names are based on where they were born, and thus can be nearly anything. Suiting their chaotic nature, chaond like going by alternating nicknames before falling back on their given name. Adventuring: With a deep-rooted need to travel and explore, chaond are natural adventurers and can be found in any sort of environment or among any party. They are comfortable with most of the terrain found on the planes, and many serve as guides. They are most at home on the chaotic side of the Great Ring, but some take bringing anarchy to order as a challenge. Roleplaying a Chaond: You live without restraint, responsibility, or worry. Others may bury themselves with trivial concerns and chain their lives with rules, but you know better. Life isn’t meant to be with restrictions, but with the freedom and willingness to explore its many facets. To this end, you travel constantly, rarely remaining in one place for long, lest you miss some new experience and sensation. You live your life in the moment, for there is no point in being tied down by the past and future. While always open to new ideas, you do not let the opinions of others sway you to follow the trends or interfere with how you want to live your life. Category:Chaonds